


The new guy

by Mist0857



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Fallout (Video Games), Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Living toys, Gen, It's like Toy Story, Liberty Prime thinks he's the real deal, and Sahelanthropus isn't having any of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist0857/pseuds/Mist0857
Summary: A new toy is brought home.





	The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure if I should tag the other side characters.

From the bedroom's window, the Ironclad Dreadnought watched as its owner's car left the driveway and drove off into the distance; he'd be gone for most of the day.

The Dreadnought turned around to face the other toys, "All clear!" he said.

Mere seconds later, the bedroom sprang to life as each of the toys began to move as well.

"Alright, which one of you idiots put these on me again?" The Sahelanthropus model kit complained as he removed the googly eyes attached to his head and threw them away. "This is the fifth time this month!"

"Wasn't me," Ekimu answered.

Sahelanthropus kept his gaze on the Okotan, then shrugged "Whatever, I call dibs on the computer, feel free to watch Lord of The Rings with me,"

"We'll take the TV," Ekimu answered as he left the bedroom, Makuta, the two Umaraks and Tahu following him.

Soon, each toys where doing something to pass the time, whether it was talking, playing or reading.

 

* * *

 

"Optimus, got any six?"

"Nope, go fish."

"Damn it!"

 

* * *

 

"YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!"

"Oh, so that’s why the Lego version of Gandalf kept yelling that at me when I passed near him and the others the first month." Sahelanthropus mused to himself as he and a few other toys watched The Fellowship of The Rings.

Randius Ka promptly paused the film and looked at Sahelanthropus with surprise, "What, you've never heard of that scene?"

"Look Randius, I've only been here for seven months!" The Metal Gear shot back.

"You didn't bother looking it up this whole time?!"

Sahelanthropus paused, then sighed, "I didn't think of that."

"Let's just keep watching."

 

* * *

 

"-Even if that means the Toa will never know their true power! and darkness will rule FOREVER!"

As the animated version of Makuta finished his monologue, the real one turned toward the two Umaraks, "Was I really this deluded?" he asked with shame, the two nodded.

"Honestly, you sounded even worse," Umarak the Hunter replied.

"You should've heard yourself the first day, I'll never forget that face Ekimu did." Umarak the Destroyer continued as he stifled a laugh.

_("So, we meet again Ekimu, **FOR THE LAST TIME!** "_

_"Uh… Who are you?")_

Makuta groaned and sunk his face into his claws.

 

* * *

 

"Adam should be returning home in about 5 minutes" The Ironclad Dreadnought stated, "put everything where it was then go back to your original spots!"

Immediately, the entire mood changed, games were interrupted and hastily put away as each toys worked together to remove any evidence of their actions. Once everything was done, they all returned to their original spots, not a single item had been misplaced.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the morning went more or less the same. The toys returned to life the second their master left.

"We're going downstairs to check if Adam brought anything new here," Sahelanthropus said as he walked out of the bedroom and toward the living room, Optimus Prime and Randius Ka following him.

At their destination, Optimus caught sight of an emptied toy box, along with its content. "Hey! There's a new Toy on the table!" He yelled to the others.

The Neo Shifter and Metal Gear stopped dead in their tracks.

"We've got a new one?" Sahelanthropus asked Optimus, who climbed up the table and helped Sahelanthropus get up as well.

"I'll tell the others!" Randius said as he ran towards the stairs. "WE'VE GOT A NEW TOY HERE!" He yelled. Randius' call was quickly answered as everyone headed to the living room.

The Autobot addressed the crowd, "Alright everyone, you all know how this goes, we wake the new guy up, welcome him to our home and give him a tour of around. They're likely to be a bit confused, so don't bombard them with questions."

Optimus finished his announcement and gave Sahelanthropus a nod, "I think it's time we greet our guest,"

"This time I hope it's not another case like Makuta," The Metal Gear snarked to himself as he approached the newcomer.

"I heard that!"

The newcomer was still motionless, standing proud, in terms of appearance, they were an armored humanoid robot with a backpack built into them. Their only eye was shaped like a visor and their backpack contained several pieces shaped like small nuclear bombs.

Sahelanthropus slowly waved his hand in the Toy's face, no response. Said lack of a response was followed by Sahelanthropus poking the newcomer's face. This time, the Toy's posture relaxed and the Metal Gear backed off.

"Liberty Prime is online. All systems nominal. Weapons Hot. Mission: the liberation of Anchorage, Alaska." The toy, now known as Liberty Prime, boomed in a deep voice.

"Another Prime?" Randius asked the Dreadnought next to him.

"I don't think they're from the same franchise," He replied.

Sahelanthropus groaned and shook his head, "Oh GREAT, another Makuta!"

"Say that one more time and I'll throw your broken body down the stairs!"

Liberty Prime took a step forward and pointed a finger towards Optimus Prime. "You, Identify yourself."

"Optimus Prime…" The Autobot answered with slight unease.

"What is your allegiance?" Prime asked.

"…What?"

"Your Allegiance. Do you serve AMERICA. The land of the free. Or the RED CHINESE MENACE AND THE SOVIET UNION." Prime elaborated, much louder.

Liberty Prime was answered with dozens of confused looks.  
  
"YOU DO NOT ANSWER. THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHANCE-"

"Look, just spare yourself any further embarrassment and shut up already." Sahelanthropus said, clearly annoyed.

Prime angrily turned to face the one who dared to insult him. "TO INSULT AMERICA IS DEATH, YOU WILL BE ERADICATED! TESLA VISOR ACTIVATED!" He yelled then promptly stuck his head forward.

Sahelanthropus shook his head, "I don't have time for this." he mumbled as he began to walk away, only for Liberty Prime to lunge and grab his back.

"INSCRIPTIONS LOCATED," Prime stated as Sahelanthropus struggled to knock him off, "MADE… IN… CHINA!!" He screamed the last word with fury and shoved his opponent away.

"You knock this shit off right now or I'll take a page from Makuta's book and throw you down the stairs!" Sahelanthropus warned him…

…Only to be met with a miniature football nuke to the face.

"COMMUNISM WILL FALL!" Prime answered proudly as he ran toward his foe, ready to punch him.

**"SHUT UP!"** Sahelanthropus yelled as he grabbed Prime and threw him down the table onto the crowd.

Prime's landing was less than acceptable as he faceplanted and slid a few inches. His attempt to stand back up was stopped by Makuta's decision to sit on him.

Liberty prime struggled, "AMERICA… WILL NEVER FALL TO COMMUNIST… INVADERS!" he managed to choke out. Makuta answered by grabbing his head and smashing it into the ground, knocking him out cold.

"Finally," Sahelanthropus sighed as he climbed down the table and approached Liberty Prime's unconscious form. "How long do you think he'll be out?" He asked Makuta.

"I'd say around an hour or two." He answered as he stood up. "Now, the question is how we will make him realize that he is in fact, just a toy."

"It says 'Made in China' on his right foot. we could definitely use that," Sahelanthropus pointed out. "You figured out you weren't the real deal when your legs were disassembled and reassembled, but I don't see any parts from Prime we could remove."

Randius cleared his throat, "I'll check on the Internet for information about Liberty Prime, that ought to give us a clue."

Sahelanthropus nodded, "Good, because I sure as hell don't want to listen to his ramblings of Communism and America any longer."


End file.
